1. Field of Invention
The present invention generally relates to a structure of a balancing fan, and more particularly to a structure of a fan capable of dynamically balancing rotation of the fan.
2. Description of Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, the rotation of the fan 21 is not stable due to the manufacturing process, for example, formation of different sizes of the blades 22 and the differential thickness of the hub. These factors directly affect the rotation of the fan 21. Thus, not only the operation noise is increased but also the rotation efficiency is limited. This may even cause damage to the fan itself.
To overcome the above defects, some proposed a hub equipped with a ring side and a top side. The ring side has an upper flange and a lower flange, a lower side and an inner side. The ring side has a plurality of holes aligned correspondingly, and an axle is jointed to the top side. A plurality of blades is disposed around the outer side of the ring side. At least one weight block is securely positioned in the corresponding hole. Thus, the non-uniform weight distribution caused by the different sizes of the blades 22 may be overcome. The weight block is securely positioned in the hole of the lighter part to balance the whole weight of the fan for stabilizing the rotation of the fan.
However, the above conventional fan has the holes on the ring side correspondingly, the blades of the fan may have different sizes and the holes may not be positioned corresponding to the lighter blades, and therefore a weight block may be required to be disposed on the lighter side of the fan. Thus, the overall weight of the fan may be over-weighted or insufficient. The user may have to redo the weighing work for effectively using the weight block to overcome the problems due to non-uniform weight distribution, and thus this scheme is substantially unpractical.
Accordingly, in the view of the foregoing, how to balance and stabilize the rotation of the fan is an important issue for manufacturers in the field.